


Star Light, Star Bright - A CA:CW Listening Companion

by kyburg



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A++ Parenting, Bumpy night, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Cover me, Did I get them all, FST, Fanmix, Fuck you iTunes, Gen, How many people were in that movie, I HATE FROZEN BUT THIS WORKED, If it fits it ships, Listening Companion, Natasha is Switzerland, Pepperony - Freeform, The author is aghast, YES I PUT BARRY MANILOW IN THERE BITE ME, all the feels, get tissues, scarlett vision, twice, winter shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyburg/pseuds/kyburg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Listening Companion differs from a Soundtrack (aside from the fact I can't score the movie) in that the songs are not an exact match; more of a jog to the memory banks, the "aha" moment that might evoke the same or similar emotions.</p>
<p>There are so many on this list that were a total gimme, come on.</p>
<p>Yes, yes I am going to hell now.  Buh-bye!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="http://8tracks.com/kyburg/star-light-star-bright-a-captain-america-civil-war-listening-companion">8Tracks Link Here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Light, Star Bright - A CA:CW Listening Companion

_Star Light, Star Bright_  
I know I won't get my wish tonight.  
Wish I may, wish it might,  
But there are no take backs to be had tonight. 

_Star Light, Star Bright_  
First chance I get, I might -  
Say it once, say it twice,  
I was wrong, but you weren't nice. 

_Star Light, Star Bright_  
Blind spots, thick heads and hard words a'right.  
Nothing gained, ground lost -  
Friends, nah. That's what it costs. 

_Star Light, Star Bright_  
All alone tonight.  
In a crowd or by yourself -  
We go from here. The rest goes on the shelf. 

_Star Light, Star Bright_  
Wish I had the might -  
To be sure, to be right -  
But we're not, neither of us, really. Right? 

_The stars have set._  
The sun is out.  
Cross your fingers it all works out - 

  


  
"The Song Remembers When" - Trisha Yearwood. _Even if the whole world has forgotten...the song remembers when._  
"Some Good Things Never Last" - Barry Manilow/Debra Byrd. **Pepperony taking a break?**  
"The Living Years" - Mike + The Mechanics. _Every generation...blames the one before...._  
"National Brotherhood Week" - Tom Lehrer. _The Sokovia Accords_  
"The Sound of Silence" - Disturbed. _The Sokovia Accords, Part II_  
"Who Wants To Live Forever" - Queen. _London_  
"Authority Song" - John Mellencamp. _You don't need strength, you need to grow up, son-_  
"He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother" - The Hollies. _"Which Bucky am I talking to?"_  
"So Happy Together" - Lennigrad Cowboys. **50 drunken Russians can't be wrong....**  
"Trashing The Camp" - Phil Collins and *NSYNC **Damn, great motorcycle steal, Bucky.**  
"Let It Go" - Rascal Flatts & Lucy Hale. _The cold never bothered me anyway._  
"Lawyers, Guns and Money" - Warren Zevon. _Send lawyers, guns and money...the shit has hit the fan -_  
"A Friend Like Me" - Ne-Yo. _Tony Stark recruits Peter Parker_  
"Uptown Funk (Featuring Bruno Mars" - Mark Ronson. _"Depends on how hard you hit me."_  
"You're So Vain" - Carly Simon. _"I'm not the one who needs to watch their back."_  
"Talk to Me" - Barry Manilow. _Siberia_  
"The Stranger" - Billy Joel. _Siberia, after the tape has played._  
"You Won't See Me Cry" - Wilson Philips. _"Package here for Tony Stank?"_  
"Leaving On A Jet Plane" - Chantal Kreviazuk. _Wakanda_

__**CODA:** _ _

__"One Week" - Barenaked Ladies. ** _How to reduce this movie to less than three minutes._** _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I HATE FROZEN. Seriously, with great prejudice, but that cover was irresistible. Also, EFF you iTunes for updating my install and breaking it completely in the process. Delayed this by three weeks, easy.
> 
> Some songs just come to you while you're still in the theater, neh?


End file.
